1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable animal leashes and more particularly pertains to a new retractable animal leash device for holding and storing animal waste bags therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable animal leashes is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractable animal leashes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art retractable animal leashes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,260; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,469; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,379; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,620; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,713; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,826.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retractable animal leash device. The inventive device includes a housing having a spaced apart pair of side panels and a circumferential wall extending between the side panels. A handle is coupled the housing. The housing has an opening into the interior of the housing. A retractable elongate flexible leash is provided in the interior of the housing. The leash has a free end for attachment to an animal extending through the opening of the housing. Each of the side panels has a storage compartment in the interior of the housing.
In these respects, the retractable animal leash device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and storing animal waste bags therein.